Losing Control
by shulesaddict77
Summary: She only came to his apartment because she needed to make sure that he was okay. Post episode 3x07.


**I know it's been a while since I wrote a Darvey story but the end scene of 3x07 inspired my muse. Not to mention the absolutely incredible episode before that. I still can't believe they showed us the other time. Anyways, I really like angry Harvey. Especially when he gets angry because someone hurt Donna. Therefore my muse insisted that we had to write this one-shot and it's M-rated for a reason. There will be smut. :-)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Donna?" Harvey said tiredly, pressing the ice pack against his swollen eyebrow.

"Making sure that you're okay." Donna replied softly, her voice quivering slightly.

"I'm fine." Harvey told her but he knew that determined expression. He had seen it countless time on her face and he let out a sigh, opening the door wider to let her in.

He followed her down the hall and his mouth curved up as she pointed her finger to the couch. "Sit down!"

He slumped down on the cushions, leaning his head back, letting the ice pack drop on the couch and he tilted his face towards her as she sat down beside him. Her hand was shaking when she lifted it to his eyebrow, her fingers hovering over the cut which he had sealed with a butterfly stitch.

"Let me see!" She demanded and he knew there was no point in arguing with her so he reached for his shirt and lifted it up, letting her see the bruises covering his torso.

"It's only bruises." He tried to reassure her when he saw the worried expression on her face but he still flinched when her fingers brushed over one of the deeper bruises.

"I'm so sorry, Harvey." He could hear the tears in her voice, tears that made him want to get up and go find Steven and beat the shit out of him again.

"You didn't know." He said quietly.

"He used me to get to you."

"You know ..." He paused, waiting for her to look up before he continued. "You know why I snapped and beat the shit out of him, don't you?"

"Because he deserved it?"

"Yeah, that too. But the more important reason was ..." He gulped hard, the anger was still simmering in his veins. "He hurt you, Donna. And no one is hurting you and getting away with it."

"Harvey, I ..." Her voice trembled and their eyes locked, the emotions of the day crashing down on them and they both leaned forward, their mouths coming closer and closer, their lips only a few inches apart when Harvey spoke barely above a whisper.

"What about the policy?"

"Right, the policy. Of course." Donna replied hastily, pulling back and she scrambled to her feet, her eyes not meeting his as she said. "I'll better go now. Good night, Harvey."

He followed her with his eyes as she rushed through the room and the moment she disappeared around the corner he cursed under his breath. "Shit."

Pushing himself up from the couch he went after her as fast as he could and he reached her just in time to shove the door shut again, pressing his hands hard against the surface to make sure it stayed close.

She could feel him behind her, only inches away from her, his harsh breaths tickled her ear and she saw his hands tightening into fists beside her face and biting her tongue, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the passion running through her body. But she failed and pressing her hands harder against the door she pushed back, his groan as her ass met his erection shooting a hot surge of need right to her core.

A whimper almost escaped her and suddenly his hands closed around her waist, swirling her around. He leaned back, staring down at her face and she could see how he struggled to keep his control, his eyes darkening with desire. She didn't want him to keep his control. She wanted him to lose it.

She hesitated only a second before she leaned up, pressing her lips softly against his, trailing her hands up over his torso, a jolt rushing through her as she felt his muscles tense under her fingers. For one moment she thought he wouldn't reciprocate, that he would push her away and let her leave but then his mouth opened on a groan under her lips and his tongue shot out, forcing her lips open.

The kiss was hungry, urgent, their need colliding violently. Her hands fisted around his shirt, their lips only separating for the time she needed to pull it over his head. His fingers reached for the rim of her dress, digging into her flesh as he tightened his grip and wrenching his lips away from hers he pushed it upwards, almost ripping it apart in the effort to get it off her as fast as possible.

It only took them seconds to discard the rest of their clothes and he lifted her up, his hands wrapping her legs around his waist and without even checking if she was ready he aligned himself and pushed into her, burying himself deep in her, starting to move immediately and she cried out, pain and lust colliding inside her and he slowed his thrusts for a second, his hand reaching between their bodies to find her sensitive spot and rubbing his thumb over it, he started to slid in and out of her, his breath getting erratic as he quickened his pace, his mouth almost bruising her as he kissed her passionately, driving into her without mercy.

Her orgasm started deep in her core, the violence of it making her see stars as it rushed through her, her walls fluttering around him as he kept pushing in and out of her until a deep thrust pushed him over the edge.

She didn't even know how they'd made it to the bed but when she was able to think clearly again they were lying on the bed, their limbs tangled, her head lying on his chest as she listened to his heart beat slowing down.

He hadn't even given her time to catch her breath before he'd taken her again. Slowly this time. Making it last forever, giving her another toe-curling orgasm, joining her again before he'd rolled down from her and pulled her with him.

She stayed where she was for another minute, wanting to get as much out of it as she could before she pulled back and slipped out of the bed, walking towards the door to get her clothes. She put them on with trembling fingers, dreading to face him again. This should have never happened. They shouldn't have broken the rule. It just complicated things. She tugged at her dress, pulling it further down her thighs before she inhaled a deep breath and walked back into the room.

"Donna?" Harvey said softly when she reached the bed and she lifted her gaze almost reluctantly, hearing the evident regret in his voice. "I still don't know if I can do this."

"What?"

"A relationship. With you." He hesitated, clearly searching for words. "I … you ..."

"I know, Harvey. I understand. We both needed this. I needed this." She paused a second before she continued, determined to get it all out as long as she had the courage to say it out loud. "But you should know that I miss you."

"What do you mean?"

"I miss this." She gestured to the rumbled sheets before she straightened. "But I can manage. I did bury it for ten years. I can bury it again." She stepped closer, leaning down to brush her lips over his one last time. "I just need you in my life, Harvey. It doesn't matter how much you can give me. It only matters that I can always count on you. No matter what. Thank you, Harvey. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for always having my back."

She turned around without waiting for him to speak up or give her any kind of reaction and when he heard the door fall shut behind her he lifted his hand and rubbed it over his face. Ten years. They'd buried their feelings for each other for ten years and he didn't want to bury them anymore. If there was one woman who was able to make him feel true love it was Donna. He had to try. He had to try to open up. He had to try for Donna. Because she was worth it. She was special. And he needed her. He needed her in his life and he wanted more than a friendship. He wanted all.


End file.
